hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Vietnam (South Vietnam )
The Republic of Vietnam '(ベトナム共和国, ''Betonamu Kyoowakoku) AKA '''South Vietnam (南ベトナム, Minami Betonamu) is a fanmade and supporting character for the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. Attributes Appearance South Vietnam has an identical appearance to her sister, North Vietnam (who is currently the unified Vietnan) albeit with an orange to peach colored ao dai with the white pants swapped out for a flowing skirt. She also carries two baskets that are tied onto both ends of a stick. Inside are some lotuses and two chicks (one with a half shell on their head.) South Vietnam has honey gold eyes and dark brown hair similar to North Vietnam. Before the two were split, South had long hair similar to her sisters with a white ribbon to fasten her half bun-ponytail hairstyle. She cuts her hair shorter to show she is now a different Vietnam and uses the white ribbon to tie it into a half ponytail. Her hair also covers her ears and her bangs are more messier and longer than her North's. 'Personality' South Vietnam is an unsophisticated yet loving young woman who often forgets to take care of herself much too often. Although she is a hard worker with the gentle nature of a mother, it's said she's is easy to talk to once she believes you're a good person. Despite not wishing to involve herself in any big causes, her determination and will is said to be frightening. Like her sister, she's good with her hands and has a natural skillfulness but also harbors an interest in Western Culture and has an affinity for literature and gardens. She is quite strong - being able to beat up many strong nations along side her sister. By herself, her close combat is a dangerous and traditional style of fighting,'' Vovinam'' and she uses no weapon. However, when she's forced to use one, South uses an AK47 rifle and a kitchen knife. Out of the two, South Vietnam is the weaker one as she was always the more submissive one out of the two and was often a favorite of whoever was 'taking care' of them. Among the other nations, she's either considered a ghost, a dissolving nation, or something we should learn a lesson from ''(possibly refering to her desperation to keep herself independent from her sister and refusing to accept her fate even after a truce had been signed)'. Trivia *Her recognized birthdate, while unknown, is said to be sometime in July, 1955. This corresponds to the date that Vietnam was officially partitioned on the 18th parallel. It's unkown what her true birthday originally was, but it most likely corresponds with the Socialist Republic of Vietnam. *Despite her dissapearance, she sometimes appears to several countries. Not many can see her other than her sister and the USA. *She has a bike and motorcycle as a means of transport. According to America, South can also perform some pretty 'sick' moves with them too. *It's possible that the two are twins, with South being the younger sibling. **It's also possible that a third sibling existed, which could've been either the 'true' South Vietnam (Cochinchina) or Middle Vietnam (Annam). Prior to 1949, Cochinchina and Annam were merged to create the Republic of Vietnam. *While her human name is unknown, several choices have been: '''Mai An, Tien Ba, Xuan Tuyen with a last name of''' Chung, Trinh, Nguyen or '''Trung.